snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Annaleecia Roman
The Basics *Name: Annaleecia Roman *Nickname(s): Annalee, Anna, Annie NEVER call me Annie *D.O.B: 28th May 2069 *Heritage: Muggleborn *Relationship Status: Single *Wand: 10 ⅔ hard Acacia with a core of a Jobberknoll Feather *School: Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry *House: Hufflepuff *Year: Graduated *Favourite Subject(s): Flying, Potions *Least Favourite Subject(s): Divination, Charms Looks *Hair: Brown and typically straight *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 111 lbs Family *Mother: *Name: Anfisa Glagolev *Heritage: Muggle. *Profession: Stay at Home Mom as far as I know *Father: *Name: Dimitri Glagolev *Heritage: Muggle. *Profession: Military *Sister: *Name: Anastasia Roman or it might have been changed back to our parents name... Again as far as I know it's still Roman *Heritage: Muggle *Age: 11 *Pets: Juju the Pygmy Puff Personality/Bio *Anna was given away at the age of 8 by her parents for their fear of their daughter being a witch. The muggleborn was sent to live in the St. Petersburg Shelter for Girls with her younger sister Anastasia. She stayed in contact with her on and off again best friend, Melek, who is also a third year student. Thanks to her friend's constant attempts to invite her over, Anna had managed over the last summer to get back to where her parents live, and after five years of having her sister attached to her, she had to say goodbye as a deal to get them to take back Ana. Why would someone do this? Annalee wasn't stupid, she knew why she was in the orphanage, and that her sister went with her because they were scared that she would get the same strange powers that the elder daughter had received, so when her sister turned 11 and still had no signs of magic, Anna took her home to be where she should be, in a loving home with their parents. Of course, Anna was shipped back to the orphanage until she headed off to Hogwarts for the first time. *1. Anna's a very protective girl. You don't mess with her friends, whereas you can bully her as much as you'd like. After the abandonment she kind of accepts whatever comes to her, but after five years of protecting her sister, she doesn't let people mess with the ones she loves. To put it short, you won't be an enemy for hurting her, but go after a friend, and you'll surely regret it. *2. She's a pessimist. There's really no way to sugarcoat that one. She's very bitter, or tries to be, because she feels the second something gets better, it'll take a turn for the worst in only a matter of seconds. *3. Despite her normal negative attitude, Anna's one of the kindest people you'll probably meet. She's got a very big heart, and there's plenty of room for friends, and she even says she understands why her muggle parents abandoned her and forgive them for it. *4. Annaleecia is known for being curious, she doesn't fear magic, or hate it for what it's done to rip her away from her family. She wants to learn about it, and her main goal's to just learn everything. *5. She has a very hard time letting go of hurt. Needless to say she can hold a grudge if what you do is bad enough. Even though she loves her parents and forgives them for what they've done to her, she's still hurt, and while she loves them, she still has anger towards them. Favourites: *Colour: Lime *Food: Anything gummy, especially sour *Place: Common Room *Film: Annie *Book: Starcrossed Trilogy- Josephine Angelini *Song: Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne *Animal: Dog Likes: *Boys especially my fellow classmates Kace and Romulus, playing guitar, singing PRIVATELY, sneaking letters to my sister, making new friends Dislikes: *Mentioning why my parents aren't around, talking about the orphanage, singing in public, not being able to afford a new guitar, and I really don't care to explain why Nobody's Home is my favorite song. Past Years: Third Year: Little young Anna. The wide eyed girl's first year at Hogwarts where she was placed into Hufflepuff. Not knowing much about how the houses worked she just went by the two people she'd met over the summer who were also placed in the house as a good sign. Annaleecia walked into the school feeling like an outcast to everyone else who seemed to have a happy family and normal life, making her somewhat envious as well. And as horrid as it might sound, when she found out a fellow house mate was going through basically the same thing she was she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. The young girl walked into the school with really just one friend and her hopes of making more. She'd joined the quidditch team, only able to play in one game as a Chaser, but unfortunately she never got close to any of her fellow players. She stuck to the common room most of the time and only managed to make three new friends, Ian, Kace, and Romulus. And two of those boys she'd ended up having strong feelings for. Anna's big highlight of the year I would say would've been when she was at the Valentines Ball with Kace as friends, but it still made the girl's heart skip a beat. Throughout the night the two of them had a lot of fun together... until Anna ended up kissing her crush, and nearly went into a freakout breakdown right after running away from him with fear of judgement and ended up running into Ian who tried to comfort her, regardless though, she'd spent the rest of her term being sure to avoid Kace and avoid talking about that night. Summer of 2083: It started as a fairly normal summer for Anna, back at the orphanage in Russia being locked in her room and treated as a freak. But that changed when two of her tutors one of them being a witch took her away from the rather abusive situation and sent her to an orphanage in Turkey that accepted her. As well as having the bonus of having her best friend Mel's home just a little ways away. On top of that, being back in Turkey Anna thought that maybe she'd actually be able to see her sister, Anastasia, without her parents knowing. Unfortunately when Anna went to give her sister a hug to show her how much she missed her, she was met with a growl and a glare. Her younger sister told her to stay away from her, and that she didn't want to risk being shipped back into an unloving world, and that she didn't want to lose her parents. She saw Annaleecia as nother more than a freak who would destroy her life given the chance. Defeated and not knowing what to do Anna tried to turn to Melek, but when she got the chance to talk to her friend, Mel had been shipped off to a summer camp and had contact cut off with Anna. Alone in the new orphanage, though treated much better, Anna just wanted to disappear feeling no one would miss her. This changed her normal outlook on things. She thought she needed a change, one that proved she no longer believed in her chance in a happy ending. So her attitude is now more bitter, and she's easily irritated. She still plays her guitar and sings, but she's much more defensive. There's another major clear change in the once girly girl. She has dyed and shortened her once long, bouncy, blonde hair and it is now a shorter brunette straightened hairstyle. Her once bright and colorful dresses are now typically traded for a pair of jeans and a raggidy old t-shirt. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2087 Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn